


Lose a Battle, Win the War

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: A planned loss is hardly a loss at all in Tobirama's mind
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: NaNo Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533623
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Lose a Battle, Win the War

Wrestling had never really been a favored activity on Tobirama’s part. Even when they’d been younger he preferred to let Hashirama get that all out on their other brothers, sniffing from his cushioned corner in the living room with his nose stuck in a book (and squinting from not being able to read the letters very well up that close).

Nowadays, at least, he could make some use out of it. His brother’s insistence on play fighting was a bit childish but he rolled his eyes and let himself be tugged down onto the sofa, putting up as good of a fight as he could manage against the log of muscles. Which, all things considered, was a _good one_. His parents had always said he was a squirrelly thing as a child: slipping out of their grasp whenever he wanted, streaking through the house after a bath despite their attempts at catching him, sneaking off to the woods whenever he wanted of a night, somehow always managing to get away even when they tried their damnedest to keep him in sight.

That, at least, hadn’t changed much. He found it easy enough to wriggle right out of Hashirama’s grasp, usually able to use it enough to his advantage to at least get away or make for a pillow to smother his brother with.

But, today at least, getting _out_ of his brother’s grasp was hardly what he wanted.

Work had been extra frustration of late, and physically exerting himself was certainly a good way of dealing with that stress and frustration. But he’d found himself wanting more than just a little physical activity, and it just so happened that the man currently trying to pin him down onto the cushions knew _exactly_ how to work him up in the best of ways. All he had to do was convince him that the bedroom was a much better place to wrestle.

Not really difficult to do at least. All he had to do was let his brother have his fun, play along for a little while, snicker and push at the broader man until he oh so conveniently found himself on his back, wrists held above his head, Hashirama’s goofy grin beaming down at him as he straddled his waist and prepared to boast on about his victory.

A victory that really wasn’t his to celebrate, but Tobirama would let him think that anyway.

“You caught me.” He let his words be a bit breathless despite how little effort he’d actually went through in their wrestling match, tilting his head to the side as he stared up at his brother. His gorgeous brother, who could hold him up and fuck him against a wall with little effort, and who could usually toss him right onto the bed after for another round. _Gods_ but he couldn’t remember the last time his blood had run this hot.

“I did!” Hashirama squirmed a bit in a sort of happy dance, his hair slipping over his shoulder when he did, grin widening and his nose scrunching up and Tobirama really wanted to kiss that silly grin right off his face.

Sadly, he really couldn’t reach him to do that. He gave a slight tug on his trapped wrists, his breath hitching as he did, tongue flicking out to wet his lips - a movement Hashirama didn’t miss, his gaze flicking down to watch, his grin fading ever so slightly as he subconsciously leaned down towards him.

“Now that you have me, Anija...” Tobirama arched underneath his brother, loving the effect he had on him, how obviously interested the man was already despite how little he’d done. “What are you going to do with me?”

“Naughty otouto.” No sooner had those words fallen between them than Hashirama’s lips were on his own, and Tobirama moaned into the kiss without hesitation.

He loved when he won in the end.


End file.
